gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny
Leigh Daniel Avidan '''(born March 14 1980), better known as '''Danny Sexbang of the band Ninja Sex Party and commonly referred to as Danny or Dan, is a member of Game Grumps and is known for his work as a velociraptor. He joined the show following Jon's departure on June 25, 2013 and assumed the title of "Not-So-Grump." He was first mentioned by the Grumps back in the Banjo Kazooie playthrough, when Arin begins to tell a story about going to karaoke with Danny and Ninja Brian towards the end of part 4, "Who Farted?," and continues the story in the next episode, "Jon's Favorite Part." He was also briefly mentioned in the Mario Party 8 episode, "It's Retro," and the Pocky & Rocky episode "Rocky Road", but made his first actual appearance in the video Ode to Jon, and his first appearance as a Grump in the Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! playthrough. Unofficially, his "Mayor Luigi" joke in the Super Mario Bros. 2 episode "A Fine Day For Mayoring" represents a point where general acceptance of the new "Not-So-Grump" shifted greatly in his favor. He is also one of the conductors of Steam Train, with Ross as his co-host. Apparently, as a result of spending time with Ross on Steam Train, Danny has begun to keep a list of what he calls "Rossisms", odd sayings that Ross says nonchalantly, such as "that train has sailed" or "it's like listening to a mirror." Danny has two degrees, one in Being a Jew and the other in Barry Constipation Theory. In his college years, he partook in various academic activities, which gave him extensive knowledge of various fields. He originally attended Boston University; however, he claims that he wasn't ready for living in Boston yet, and left for a semester after receiving an offer in the mail to study the flora and fauna of the French Alps. Danny, Brian and Arin have formed a band called Starbomb, and have released one album with that title. Trivia * Danny stated that there are only five games that he is good at: Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, Super Mario Bros. 2, Karate Kid, Out of This World and Contra. Danny has also demonstrated considerable skill at Strider, The Goonies II on the NES, and Ribbit King on the GameCube. * As stated in part 7 of Space Quest IV, Danny's favourite games of all time are Sierra point-and-click games. * Danny stated that he has a Cocklear implant in "Pokemon FireRed: Koffing and Weezing - Part 63" but it is not confirmed to be true or false. * Danny's full stagename is Daniel Y. Sexbang. Danny claims that the Y stands for "You", saying his name is "enveloping you in a sensual manner". * Danny once wrestled an alligator in the Everglades while he was high. At least one photograph of this incident was taken. Eleven years after this happened, Danny declared that, in retrospect, it was a very stupid idea. * Danny once spent upwards of $800 on champagne and strippers during a drunken bender in New Orleands several years ago. * Dan was in two bands before Ninja Sex Party: The Northern Hues & Skyhill. * He is known for having unusually large thumbs. * His first game to play on Game Grumps was Mike Tyson's Punch Out!! for NES. * His favorite food is Skittles(and Rits crackers), though he has stated that he has been given way too many packs of them, and though he appriecates it, he wants no more Skittles from fans. ** His favorite thing to wash Skittles down with is Pepsi. * Danny was 33 years old as of Part 8 of the Wind Waker HD series. However, he is now 34 years old, as his birthday was the 14th of March. * In one episode of Super Mario Sunshine it was mentioned that Dan is half Norwegian. * Danny claims that, when he was 24 years old, he spent every day playing The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind and smoking pot; he was unemployed at the time. Danny says that this went on for so long that he began to confuse people in real life with ''Morrowind ''characters. * Danny's father was born in Israel. After serving as a tank commander in the Yom Kippur war, he moved to the USA, where he met Danny's mother in a subway. They got engaged not long after. * In an episode of Super Mario Sunshine, Danny tells Arin a story about how, on a family vacation, his younger self attempted to convince his father that he had single-handedly shoveled out the Qumran Caves in the Judaean Desert. This mention caused a brief vandalism of the Qumran Caves Wikipedia article. http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/File:UpIhwDC.png * Danny revealed in one of the Mario Sunshine episodes that he was once invited to an orgy, but did not join. * Danny is Jewish, he has however stated he is not a practicing member of the faith. * As revealed in part 5 of Go Vacation: Let's Go Dance, Danny is left-handed. * As revealed in Part 11 of Silent Hill Shattered Memories: Gym Jam, Danny is a Pisces. ** More specifically, Danny was born in March as revealed in Part 12 of Katamari Damacy. ***According to the Game Grumps Calendar, his birthday is on March 14th. * Dan's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Maxwell Sexbang IV was the first person in history to use the word "totally". * As revealed in Part 13 of Super Metroid, Danny's all time favorite movie is The Last Unicorn. * In the 19th episode of Wind Waker HD, Danny mentions he became very sick in his late teens with mononucleosis and, although he recovered, suffered from depression and OCD afterwards. * When Danny was in High School, he injured his neck trying to suck his own dick. He swore to never try it again but tried 2 weeks later.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIf8-nlFKfI * When Danny first started masturbating, he would masturbate by rubbing his hands on his dick as though he were making a fire.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIf8-nlFKfI * Danny has stated that The Legend Of Zelda on the NES is one of his favorite games of all time. * Danny's iconic scar on his right eyebrow was received from when he fell off a box at age 3. * Danny is 6' 3" and 150 pounds, as mentioned in Part 1 of Punch Out!!: Mac's Back. * At MagFest 2014 Danny (though either as a joke or not) said the inspiration for the Danny Sexbang outfit was made when he watched The Blue Blazer on television and made his own costume. When Owen Hart (aka: Blue Blazer) tragically died, Danny put the costume away for 8 years until he started his current band where he said he was going to honor The Blue Blazer by wearing the outfit again. * Dan stated in Part 31 of Pokemon Fire-Red that as a kid he had bought a My Little Pony doll after finding out his sister had one. He decided to show it to his friends at school. * Danny's dick is named Excalibur and he used it to change the course of European History as stated in "Pokemon FireRed: Junk Talk - PART 40". This was a refrence to a Ninja Sex Party song. * Danny has hinted that he has a raging hard-on for Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny, movie about Jack Black and Kyle Gass trying to capture Satan's tooth. * According to himself in "Super Mario World: Finale - PART 18" , people used to refer to him as "The Bony Beetle" because an area of his body was "hard as steel". Bony Beetle is the name of a Mario enemy which he saw in the credits, which caused him to take note of this. * In the episode of Pokemon: FireRed- Waking Snorlax he stated that he has named his nuts Alpha, and Omega. * Dan has stated that he is obsessed with WolfJob, and that he and his friends constantly message it to each other. * In the episode "Rescue Rangers 2: Haunted House", Dan reveals that he wears contact lenses. * Dan has stated many times that his favorite band of all time is Rush * Dan has also stated he has Perfect Pitch, although fans have speculated this statement is false because Arin has often asked "What key is this song is?" and Dan would reply "Dude I'm not good with keys, dude" * Dan stated in part 4 of BattleBlock Theater that he used to work for Maker Studios, of which Polaris is a sub-network. * Dan has shown that he slightly understands, and speaks, the French Language, as stated in the Steam Train episode: Guns of Icarus, and shown in the Game Grumps episode: Play with the Teletubbies, when Dan states "Parlez-vous français?" which translates to "Do you speak French?". This is most likely because of the semester he spent in France. Navigation Category:People Category:Table Flip Guests Category:Game Grumps Members